Furia y amor
by kiararmstrong
Summary: Hermione se encuentra atrapada en una ola de emociones, nunca debio confiar en el, en primer lugar. Pero que pasa cuando tu supuesto enemigo, es la unica persona que te brinda confianza cuando mas la necesitas, y conoces una parte de el que sabes que nadie mas conoce, y para tu desgracia, el, se ha convertido en la persona mas cercana a ti, la que mas te conoce.
1. Capitulo 1 - Huyendo de mis deseos

Top of Form 1

Bien, Ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos así como la historia original y de la que salieron estas bellezas son propiedad de su autora, La Reina J.K Rowling.

Hermione se encontraba corriendo por un pasillo del castillo que quizá antes no hubiera visto. Corría desesperada como si huyera de alguien, pero realmente huía de sus propios deseos.. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo no vio sus intenciones antes? ¡Claro! Alguien como "El" ¿Dándole consejos? ¡Debía ser una broma! Ella llego a sentir que el realmente la escuchaba, y era realmente extraño y un tanto incomodo, pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba mas en quien confiar, y el había estado ahí, en el momento y lugar correcto, o tal vez bastante incorrecto ¡Que sabia ella! Pero había estado ahí, cuando sus amigos la llamaron "fea" bueno, no lo dijeron textual mente, pero si que lo dieron a entender, insinuaron que nadie podía fijarse en ella ¿Ni Siquiera ellos la creen lo suficiente mente linda? ¿Solo puede aspirar a ser la amiga inteligente de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter?. Y el de manera muy sutil le murmuro aquella vez cerca de la biblioteca que las miradas de Krum eran muy obvias, ella había dicho: — "¡Ja! Alguien como Viktor Krum ¿Fijarse en mi? ¿Y tu me lo dices? ¡Es un muy buen chiste!"  
Pero al parecer era verdad, y cuando Viktor la llevo al baile de navidad y llego con el del brazo, ante las miradas incrédulas de todo el colegio, incluidos sus amigos, "El" parecía, digamos una mezcla entre "satisfecho-no estoy contento-pero al menos se que tenia razón" un gesto extraño que solo había visto en el, después solo apareció para decirle: -"Te lo dije Granger, y yo nunca me equivoco"

— "Y todavía se hace el gracioso conmigo!" — Pensó ella, pero contrario a lo que hubiera pensado ella misma, no le molesto esa actitud, si no que le pareció encantador y divertido al mismo tiempo.. ¡Merlín la librara de encontrarlo encantador! si sus amigos se llegaran si quiera a enterar que ha platicado con el, jamas le volverían a hablar, y si supieran que... ¡No! ¡Merlin la libre de nuevo, ahora de esos pensamientos!  
Pero es que fue realmente lindo que fuera precisamente "El" el que la aconsejara cuando Viktor le escribiera aquella carta diciéndole que aunque ella era hermosa, inteligente y una gran mujer, el tenia una vida lejos de ella, y no solo por la distancia si no por las formas de pensar, la edad y un sin fin de cosas que hacían simplemente imposibles el estar juntos, le dijo claramente que había llegado el momento de tomar cada quien su camino, y que si el destino era generoso, los volvería a encontrar en un mejor momento.  
Rompió a llorar cuando termino esa carta, la arrugo en sus manos y corrió sin rumbo, como cada vez que no sabia que hacer con su dolor. Y ahí estaba "El" como si supiera de su desdicha, cerca del campo de Quidditch y la detuvo al verla llorar,, — "Eh, Granger! ¿Es que ya te acabaste todos los libros de la biblioteca y no te queda nada que leer? Anda, descuida, si dejas de leer un poco tal vez reduzca el tamaño de tu cabeza y lo alborotado de tu cabello, de una buena vez! Podría ser bueno.." — ¿Pero que se creía ese maldito? ¿Se burlaba de su dolor? La veía llorar y hacia un chiste de eso, claro que se podía esperar! Pero ella tenia tanto dolor que no tenia ni ganas de ponerlo en su lugar, así que ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, solo se cubrió los ojos intentando que el no siguiera burlándose de sus lágrimas y trato de encontrar un lugar en el cual refugiarse, pero al moverse, el la detuvo.

— ¿Que te han hecho? Debió ser algo grave.. ¿Han sido "San Potter" o "la comadreja"? - Hermione solo negó con la cabeza por lo bajo. — Entonces si no han sido esos, ha sido el cabeza dura de Krum, cierto? — Ella volteo apunto de reprenderlo por haber insultado al chico que quería, pero entonces recordó.. Si era un "Cabeza dura" y ya no debía quererle.. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente intento bajar la mirada, pero fue muy tarde, una espesa lágrima salio de su ojo inundando sus pestañas y cayendo gruesa y delatora en su mejilla. El la miro y le dijo: — Vamos, desahogate anda..

— No supo por que le dijo eso y creyó ver en su mirada que el tampoco lo sabía, pero lo hizo, y en su rostro había una serenidad que le invitaba a ella a confiar en el.  
Ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, suena como una enorme locura pero, así fue, Merlín sabía que así había sido.

Había pasado un poco mas de un año de eso, y ahí estaba, confundida por haberse fijado (O al menos eso creía) en un verdadero patán, primero creyó que el jamas se fijaría en la "sabelotodo Granger" pero el bien parecido, cabeza hueca y popular McLaggen, había encontrado divertido cortejar a la Gryffindor, haciendo que esto le hiciera un lío la cabeza, aunque con el lío que se cargaba ahora, prefería cien veces el de Cormac, era mas sencillo de llevar. Para su buena suerte un día ella platicando con su amiga Ginny en un intento de desahogo, le había contado que se sentía un poco "fea" y esas cosas, como para gustarle a alguien como McLaggen y que se sentía realmente enfadada por haberse fijado en alguien como el y sentirse así. Ella no era de las que se fijaban en hombres de ese tipo, prepotentes, altaneros, y que sentían tener el mundo a sus pies. Luego de que Ginny le dio una larga charla sobre auto estima, seguridad y perseverancia (Gran característica de la pelirroja), y le dijo que vería a Harry en el Gran Comedor, Hermione decidió que con toda esa platica, se le había ido por completo el hambre y se quedaría un rato mas en la biblioteca, y después se iría a dormir.  
Para su Fortuna-Desgracia "El" había estado detras de una columna de libros escuchando todo.

— Oh Granger! ¿Que tienes tu con los populares descerebrados?

— No se, dime tu ¿Qué hago hablando contigo? Pierdete, quieres!

— ¿Es tu mejor defensa, enserio? Muy mal Granger.. Pero ahora entiendo todo..

—Ese tono, como de burla, hizo a la castaña enfurecer. — ¿Entiendes que?

— Por que te esta pasando esto, es bastante claro!

— ¿Ah si? Y según tu, ¿Que es bastante claro?

— Tu actitud, necesitas unas lecciones...

— ¿Para ser como tu? No gracias!

— No! Para ser como la gente a la que no le ven la cara!

— Oye tu quien te crees que eres...

— Shh! Granger tranquila, yo solo quería ayudar, pero si te vas a poner tan loca..

— Se dio la vuelta pero antes de que avanzara unos cuantos pasos.. — Espera.. Habla! A que actitud te refieres..?

— Antes de volverse a ella, hizo una mueca de satisfacción que ella no pudo ver, y de la que jamas se enteraría, una mueca que el mismo Draco no podía saber lo que significaba.

Bastaron unas cuantas horas hablando para que en una semana McLaggen la invitara al salón de té de Madame Pudipie, le mandara mas de una notita en clase diariamente, y estuviera practica mente detrás de ella, por haber hecho lo que "El" le dijo.. — "Portate indiferente, eso maltratara su estúpido ego. No lo mires. Si te sonríe, has como si no lo hubieras notado, que sienta que tiene que conquistarte y así lo hará." — Al principio le pareció una locura, pero después le resulto bastante fácil, así lo llevaba, no se había topado de frente a su "Extraño consejero" y no quería hacerlo pero sabia que era inevitable y así fue..  
Caminaba hacia la biblioteca como todos los días a esa hora, antes de bajar a cenar, y las escaleras, tan oportunas, hicieron de las suyas y se movieron, siguió caminando tratando de encontrar por donde regresar y ahí estaba, a la entrada de lo que parecía un aula vacía y abandonada, maldiciendo y pateando la pared, hecho una furia. Pensó en dar la vuelta pero como toda una Gryffindor, que muy en su interior deseo no ser en ese momento, fue a enfrentar la situación, además aunque no le gustara, sabía que le "Debía" no una, si no dos.  
— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto algo insegura..

— ¿Tu como crees que estoy? Estaba apunto de iniciar una fiesta, que bueno que estas aquí, así me ahorro el ir a buscarte a tu ratonera para invitarte! — Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

— Shh! Tranquilo, solo quería ayudar, pero si te vas a poner tan loco..

— El recordó las palabras exactas que le había dicho el mismo..

— Espera.. ven.. — Dijo mientras entraba al aula vacía, ella dudo un segundo, pero al final entro detrás de el. El cerro las puertas y lanzo hechizos, tal vez para que nadie entrara, o nadie pudiera escuchar, tal vez ambos..

— Es ella! Ya me tiene harto! es una mimada, encimosa, y por si fuera poco, chiflada con media torre de Slytherin..

— Pero es tu novia y sigues con ella.. — Dijo Hermione como intentando formular una pregunta..

— Si, y no la dejare.. ¿Como se hace eso? Es decir, la quiero.. he estado toda la vida con ella y ...

— ¿Cual es el problema en realidad?

— ¿Que no estas escuchándome?

— Si, que la quieres pero no la soportas, que es una chiflada pero no la dejaras.. ¿Tu problema es ella o eres tu?

— Se quedo pensativo y respondió: — No lo se.. ¿Y como vas tu con McLaggen?

— No lo se..

— ¿Una Gryffindor acobardandose? ya es tiempo de que hagas algo..

— ¿Algo de que? Claro que no, yo no..

— ¡Oh, en verdad es una Leona cobarde! ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¡Yo no soy cobarde, Serpiente! — Dijo acercándose a el, evidente mente retandolo. — ¡Claro que lo eres Granger! — Se acerco mas, hasta que quedo frente a ella, muy cerca y le sostuvo la mirada. Hermione retrocedió un poco instintivamente. — ¡Ya esta! mira como vas y te escondes en tu agujero, ¿Y así te dices orgullosa Gryffindor? — Yo no...

— ¿Ah no? — Y camino hacia ella hasta que quedo pegada a la pared, y el frente a ella bloqueándole cualquier escape y se acerco, poco a poco a su cara..

— Que.. que haces?

— Shh... Se una valiente Gryffindor..

— Y dicho esto, su boca toco la boca de Hermione hundiéndola en un profundo beso al que ella se resistió al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo agradable que se sentía, le hecho los brazos al cuello, y se dejo llevar por esos cálidos y dulces labios que la llevaban a otra dimensión, y esas manos sobre su cintura, la hacían sentir mil emociones que no conocía, todas juntas.. Cuando tuvo la suficiente conciencia para volver los pies al suelo y darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se alejo de el, lo miro asustada y pensativa unos segundos, luego salio del aula corriendo y ahí se hallaba, corriendo sin parar hacia ningún sitio en especifico. Acababa de besar a un hombre con novia, de Slytherin, era su "Extraño consejero" y aquel que la había atormentado por años llamándola "sangre sucia", "sabelotodo Granger" y "ratón de biblioteca", era su enemigo.  
Había besado a Draco Malfoy, y lo peor, le había gustado.

Aqui esta, el primer capítulo de mi primer Dramione. Llevo años escribiendo, pero jamas me habia animado a compartir ninguna de mis historias, no sean tan duros conmigo, realmente amo leer, tanto como amo escribir, espero no decepcionarlos, y si me dejan un review me harian inmensamente feliz. De verdad necesito esa motivación de saber que mi historia, merece salir a la luz. Un agradecimiento a todos los que llegaron hasta esta parte, enserio, muchas gracias.

xx Kiara.

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Las dudas

**Top of Form 1**

**¿Qué les pareció el anterior capitulo? Yo se que no es la típica historia donde el primer beso te lo hacen cardiaco, pero no se decepcionen, en realidad lo bueno a penas comienza. Sigan leyendo, no se arrepentirán, y si se arrepienten, también diganmelo! cualquier critica es buena.. Les dejo el segundo, que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 2 - Las dudas

...Había besado a Draco Malfoy, y lo peor, le había gustado.

¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué pasaba en estos casos? ¿Cómo podría verle de nuevo a la cara?  
¿Cómo podría verle la cara de nuevo al mundo, después de eso? Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas "situaciones" no, ella no era "Esa clase de chica" y eso la enfadaba, como pudo el estúpido de Malfoy considerarla "Esa clase de chica" Por absolutamente todo el colegio era bien conocida la reputación de Draco Malfoy, aunque nadie podía comprobarlo, realmente todos lo sabían, que si, el era novio de Astoria Greengrass, la prepotente y chiflada, pero también sabían que eso no le impedía tener una larga lista de conquistas a supuesta espalda de Astoria, y dicho a "supuesta" por que ella bien sabia de esto, pero ante todo el colegio y el mundo mágico entero eran a perfecta pareja de novios desde hace años, jurándose amor todo el tiempo, cualquiera se lo creía al verlos, vaya que si, incluso a veces ellos mismos se lo creían. — Par de serpientes.. — Pensó Hermione —  
Pero a Draco le gustaba divertirse, conquistando chicas de todas las casas, claro, con suma discrecion, por eso nadie podía poner en evidencia sus numerosas infidelidades, Hermione sabía de esto al igual que todo el colegio y no perecía importarle demasiado, no hasta ese momento ¿Cómo se había atrevido a creer que ella era como todas esas ilusas que creían que llegarían a conquistar al "Gran Príncipe de Slytherin Draco Malfoy" cuando el solo las usaba, esas tontas que cuando el lograba lo que quería de ellas las dejaba, cuando se aburría de ellas, o se conseguía a otra, y si querían correr con suerte de estar otra noche en la cama del "mas deseado", tenían que callar su aventura, por que un disgusto con Astoria y les podría ir realmente mal a esas pobres chicas que caían en su juego maldito. Si, "juego maldito" por que mas de una había salido herida, por Astoria, por las viboras que siempre la acompañaban, o por el mismo Malfoy si es que se atrevían a hablar, o heridas por que las mas ilusas, se habían enamorado de el, y las dejaba con el corazón roto, sabiendo que el jamas dejaría a su novia y ellas fueron solo diversión.  
O estaba esa "otra clase de chicas" que buscaban lo mismo que el, solo pasar un rato divertido, definitivamente no tenia idea de que era peor.

Draco se encontraba ahí, habían pasado ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? No estaba seguro, y el seguía en la misma posición en la que Granger lo había dejado.. ¿Por que rayos había besado a Granger? Sabía de sobra que ella no era como cualquier otra, no era como las demás, no obtendría nada de ella, al menos no tan fácil ¡Pero que rayos! No lo haría.. ¿O tal vez si? La deseaba, se había dado cuenta desde el momento en que sintió el impulso de besarla, y quien sabe desde hace cuanto lo deseaba, pero con ella todo era diferente, y a lo mejor por eso le gustaba tanto.. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Le gustaba? ¡No, no podía gustarle! y no precisamente por esa tontería de ser una "Sangre sucia" realmente de "Sucia" ella no tenia nada, no era algo que realmente le importara, prejuicios tontos a los que había sido practicamente obligado a creer, pero ella era la amiga de Potter y era la clase de mujer a la que uno cortejaba, y con la que se tenia una relación y el no quería eso, bueno, el ya lo tenía, el tenia a su mujer, con la que se iba a casar y tendría familia. No sabía por que había besado a Granger pero no debía volver a pasar, con ella no sería algo divertido, por mas que se le antojara..

Gracias a Merlín era viernes, así que el fin de semana Hermione había evitado bajar al comedor o dar paseos por el colegio, no tenia ninguna intención de toparse a su "extraño consejero" que había pasado de ser eso a.. ¡Sabía Merlín que era ahora! Pero el lunes por la mañana tenia que ir a clases y allí seguro lo tenía que ver.  
El lunes Hermione se levanto tan temprano como siempre aunque sin las mismas ganas, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de no ir a clases, y para colmo a primera hora tenía pociones, clase que compartia con Slytherin, iba contra sus principios llegar tarde a clase así que llego como siempre antes que la mayoría del grupo y espero, llego Harry junto con Ron y se sentaron con ella, de espaldas a la puerta, y unos minutos mas tarde apareció, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, entrando al aula con su arrogancia de costumbre y con Astoria Greengrass colgando del brazo como niña pequeña, —También como de costumbre— Susurro Hermione, mientras volteaba los ojos, el ni siquiera había volteado a verla, pero.. ¿Cuándo había volteado a verla antes? y ademas así era mejor, ¿No?  
La clase paso tranquila, igual que siempre, Hermione levanto la mano un par de veces y definitivamente evito voltear a ver esa "molesta pareja" ¿Desde cuando le parecía molesta? Tal vez era por que nunca había notado lo empalagosa que era Greengrass, acomodandole el cabello que caía en su frente, y acariciándole la suave piel de su rostro, a cada instante.. Si, definitivamente eso debía ser. Lo que no noto, era que cuando ella bajaba la mirada, unos ojos profundos ojos grises fijaban su vista en ella, si el la "sabelotodo Granger" por encima de la chica que tenia junto a el que no dejaba de peinarlo.

Millicent Bulstrod y Daphne Greengrass tomaron a Astoria del brazo al salir de la clase y comenzaron a observar a la gente y hablar por lo bajo. Draco aprovecho sentirse liberado y se quedo pensando algo que había estado pensando todo el fin de semana, Granger era hermosa a su manera, y extrañamente se sentía cómodo platicando con ella, ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto a ella? y ¿Por que razón? No sabía, no había sido intencional, Merlín sabia que no había sido con ninguna mala intención, pero nadie creería eso, ni siquiera ella, seguro que estaría pensando lo peor. El simplemente la vio tan ingenua aquella vez del "Tonto Krum" era obvio que el Búlgaro se había fijado en ella, no era posible que para las clases fuera una sabelotodo, pero para la vida fuera tan.. tan torpe! Y cuando la vio, ¡Oh Merlín! Se veía preciosa, del brazo de Krum ¿Por que nadie podía creerlo? ¡Ni Siquiera Weasley y Potter! ¡Par de idiotas! ¿Realmente no se daban cuenta?.  
Y era bastante inexplicable como había sentido esas ganas de protegerla cuando la vio llorar y quiso matar a Krum cuando ella le contó como el la había hecho a un lado, se sintió estúpido por sentir aquello, lo recordaba. Después solo fue entretenido ver como se volvia loca por que le gustaba un cabeza hueca como McLaggen, quiso ayudarla y termino ¿Besandola? y lo peor era que realmente lo había disfrutado, nunca había probado unos labios tan suaves y tan dulces, su aroma ¿Frutas? ¿Flores? ¡Sabía Merlin a que! pero delicioso.. y esa mirada tan tierna e inocente.. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener a Granger en sus brazos y se maldijo por eso, no quería lastimarla, y no sabía dsde cuando le importaba si lastimaba o no a una mujer, y sobre todo tratandose de Granger, pero quiza era eso, ella era tan ¡Pura! aunque pensandolo bien si seria divertido acercarse un poco a ella, le gustaba, sintio como ella temblo en sus brazos hasta rendirse a su boca, despues de todo ¿Qué tan malo podía ser pasar un buen rato con Hermione Granger y hacerselo pasar a ella?

Chan chan! Capitulo 2, espero les haya gustado, una visión de Malfoy sobre como empezo todo, en el siguiente capitulo si habra conversaciones entre ellos :3  
Reviews? Por favor, si llegan hasta aqui, no les cuesta nada decirme que les parecio!  
Capitulo dedicado a Alondrita, que siempre confía en mi, a Abbi, y Annie que tambien me apoyan bastante.

A Loly Hedwig que me animo a publicar.

A Deev, y todas las chicas que aman el dramione tanto como yo, y que siempre me entienden tan bien!

Y a Jorge Abraham, que lo intento hundir en el maravilloso mundo de la lectura. ¿Amor, lo estoy logrando? haha :)

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Capitulo 3 - El desahogo de una Granger

**Bueno, tarde un poco pero aquí está. **

**Diviertánse leyendo!**

**Capitulo 3 - El desahogo de una Granger.**

Después de todo, que tan malo podia ser pasar un buen rato con Hermione Granger y hacerselo pasar a ella?

Amistosamente, tal vez así podría empezar.. bueno pensándolo bien, así había empezado. Hundido en su propia cabeza llego al gran comedor por instinto, Astoria ya no estaba a su lado, ella y las otras serpientes le hacían honor a su casa y seguramente habían seguido a alguien para crear un chisme o algo así. Y ahí en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba sentada sola, Weasley y Potter estaban mas alla sin prestarle mucha atención Cómo era posible?, Ella sintió su mirada e instintivamente lo miró, le sostuvo la mirada, el camino hacia su mesa y apenas dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, ella se levanto y salio, lo pensó por un instante pero en ese momento sus piernas respondieron por el y se levanto detrás de ella que iba hacia a fuera del castillo inmersa en sus pensamientos, el la siguió sigilosamente hasta que se fue quedando sin alumnos a su al rededor, por un momento creyó que ella se dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid y eso además de desagradarle le arruinaría su plan de hablar a solas, ni siquiera sabia que quería decirle pero tenia la necesidad de hablarle o quizá de estar cerca de ella, realmente no lo sabia, llego a una orilla del lago y dejo su mochila junto a un árbol, camino hacia la orilla, por un momento pensó en dar la vuelta e irse pero una voz lo detuvo..

— ¿Te divierte seguir a las personas Malfoy?

— Eso depende.. Si me llevan a un lugar interesante, si, y como veo que no..

— Supongo que no me diras que quieres, por que estoy segura que no me seguiste por nada, al fin de cuentas eres una serpiente y te escabulles por ahi, no eres muy valiente Cierto

— ¡Oh! La valiente leona, hablando, ¡Bravo! Ja, Ja, Ja

— ¡No intentes ese jueguito mental de nuevo conmigo Malfoy!

— ¿Que juego Granger, de que hablas?

— ¡Ese! Me dices que no soy valiente y me retas para que hagas lo que tu quieras, ¡No funciona!

— ¿Lo que yo quiero? — Se acerco a ella y ella retrocedió —Así que supongo que tu no querias..

— ¿Yo? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas loco? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo iba a querer yo un beso de tipo como tú ¡Y que ademas tiene novia! ¿Yo querer un beso de Draco Malfoy?

— Si, eso se ve, sigues retrocediendo.. Al parecer "un tipo como yo" te da bastante miedo.. — Dijo Draco dando la vuelta

— ¿Miedo? — Lo tomo del brazo volteandolo hacia ella y lo beso, breve pero intenso.

— Vaya Granger, lo siento, cuando quieres eres bastante valiente. — Y al decir eso se dio la vuelta y solo se fue.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Hermione que te pasa? — Se maldijo a si misma — ¡Ni si quiera me gusta! ¿Por que me divierte si lo odio tanto?

Aunque trato de evitarlo por los siguientes días, era evidente que le ocurría algo, hay emociones que simplemente no puedes ocultar.

— Hey Granger ¿Estas aquí?

— Ah, hola Luna.

— ¿Hola Luna? Has estado muy rara ultimamente, como ida...

— Si, Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Ahh.. Hola Neville

— ¡Vez! Ni siquiera me habías notado

— No chicos, enserio estoy bien, no se preocupen.

— Pues no me convences mucho pero, hablando de distracciones, ¿Ya supiste de la fiesta?

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta, la de Halloween?

— Si, pero la privada...

— ¿De que hablas?

— Estan organizando una fiesta en la casa de los gritos, es un poco, salir de la rutina, y romper reglas, yo se, que eres Hermione No Rompo Reglas A Menos Que La Vida De Mis Amigos Dependa De Eso Granger. Pero, un poco, no hace daño.

— ¡Nos podrían expulsar por eso!

— No estes tan segura, al parecer Dumbledore sabe pero se hace de oídos sordos, sabes que el siempre ha entendido la juventud, es como uno de nosotros.

— Claro Luna — Intervino Neville— Sobre todo por que es tan jovial ¿No lo notas? Podría pasar desapercibido entre nosotros.

— Ah Longbottom, ¿Sigues aqui?

— Ha ha, que graciosa Lovegood.

— Enserio ustedes me hacen reír, y lo de la fiesta, no lo se, ¿Harry y Ron saben de esto?

— Claro, Prácticamente son parte de la organización!

— ¡Ay esos dos! Me descuido un momento, un segundo, y ya andan en algo clandestino, ¡Por que tienen que ser tan brutos!

— No seas tan dura Hermione, a todos nos hace falta desestresarnos un poco, a nuestra edad, nos confundimos tanto en verdad, ¿No te has dado cuenta la cantidad de torposolos que tienen todos los de nuestra clase? Un poco de música y buena compañía no le cae mal a nadie.

— Creo que en cierta parte tienes razón..

Después de ir a Desayunar con sus amigos, y hablar un poco sobre la fiesta a la cual aún no la convencían mucho de ir, fue a su habitación un rato, tomo uno de sus libros favoritos y se propuso perderse en el maravilloso mundo de las páginas llenas de letras sabias y palabras llenas de compresión y aprendizajes nuevos, como lo había estado haciendo toda su vida, para olvidar y para recordar, el caso es que siempre los libros siempre tenían la solución.

Pero paso lo que había estado pasándole desde hace unas semanas y que la llenaba de frustración, ni siquiera los libros la entendían ahora, la habían abandonado ellos también, por que cada vez que intentaba hundirse en ellos, en cada letra aparecía de una forma u otra un par de ojos grises que la atormentaban, una pálida piel tan suave como calida, y un cabello rubio platinado, frente a ella, como si estuviera tan metido en sus pensamientos que nada ni nadie lo pudiera sacar de ahí, y eso era demasiado, y mas para alguien como Hermione Granger, ademas ¿Qué era eso? ¿Que era esa necesidad de embriagarse de su aroma cada vez que el pasaba? ¿De llenarse de su mirada cada vez que sus ojos chocaban? Ella había llegado a una conclusión, y aunque no le gustaba, tenia que hacerse a la idea, por que si algo tenia Hermione Granger, era inteligencia, y podía llegar a muchísimas conclusiones siempre llenas de verdad. Atracción, nada mas que atracción, pero un tipo de atracción que te arrastra y te consume por que no había forma de explicar que el no saliera de sus pensamientos, cuando antes ni siquiera le importaba si el asistía a clases o no, solo notaba su presencia cuando el hacía sus típicos comentarios ofensivos hacia ella o sus amigos, pero sin darle mucha importancia, ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto lo realmente apuesto que resultaba el hurón? ¿Amortentia quiza? No, eso era imposible por que no sentía absolutamente nada por ese cabeza hueca y casi albina, solo unas inmensas ganas de besarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.. —¡Basta Hermione! Es imposible que te sientas así por un simple y estúpido beso, bueno dos, de todas formas es ¡Imposible! — Se repetía una y otra vez, casi todos los días, hasta quedarse dormida o tener que ir a clase—

Ella no era del tipo de mujeres que tenía a sus amigas a las que les contaba todo, no, ella para eso tenía un secretito muy bien guardado, siempre tenia un pergamino y una pluma cerca, por que además de leer, adoraba escribir, se sentía sumamente agradecida con Merlín por la herencia de su abuela, una gran poeta que tenia libros y libros llenos de sus poesías y escritos, que le leía a Hermione cuando era una pequeña niña. La herencia de poder desahogarse usando las palabras.

"Que es lo que tiene tu mirada, que me hace sentirme completamente atormentada,

que es lo que tienen tus palabras, que me tienen tontamente hipnotizada.

Que es lo que has hecho con mi vida, que ya no puedo aunque quiera encontrar una salida.

En que momento fue que entraste y te volviste de mis pensamientos tan indispensable.

Si no eras mas que uno mas, que a mi lado pasando va, sin ni quiera voltear a saludar.

Ahora busco tus ojos, que los encuentro siempre observandome, desde lejos y por encima del hombro de ella, ella la que tiene toda tu atención, a la que no sabia que podía llegar a envidiar hasta el día de hoy.

Es increíble que seas precisamente tú, el que me ha escuchado y apoyado cuando ni mis mas grandes amigos mi tristeza han notado.

Quizá sea eso lo que de ti me podría estar enamorando."

¿Enamorando? Bueno, Son solo palabras, no quiere decir que todo lo que escriba, lo sienta tan literal, por que bueno, ¿Yo sintiendo algo por Malfoy? Es una locura, y es totalmente absurdo, ni siquiera me gustaba, no se puede sentir algo por alguien así.

—Repitetelo hasta que te lo creas Hermione Granger.

**Espero que les haya gustado, POR FAVOR dejenme un Review que nada les cuesta si llegarón hasta aqui.**

**Siento que sea tan cortito, prometo hacer los capitulos cada vez mas interesantes, recuerden que voy comenzando, no sean tan duros :p**

**A los nuevos lectores muchas gracias y gracias por su apoyo diciendome que continue.**

**Loly, Sally, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Annie, Aby, Alondra.**

**Y a ti que estas leyendo esto, se que quieres darme tu opinión, buena o mala, dime lo que piensas! **

**Si quieren que siga, solo haganmelo saber, que lo bueno a penas esta comenzando:3**

**Kiara xx**


End file.
